Trigedasleng
Le ''Trigedasleng, ''parfois raccourci en Trig, 'est la langue parlée par les clans et les nomades vivants aux États-Unis. Littéralement parlant, ''Trigedasleng ''signifie "le langage de la forêt", en effet il a été crée par le clan ''Trikru. ''Il ne possède pas son propre système d'écriture, et malgré que ce soit la langue commune à la plupart des Natifs, ce n'est pas le seul langage utilisé. Description Le Trigedasleng n'est pas du créole, seulement une descendance de l'anglais moderne bien qu'il puisse y avoir certaines similarité avec l'AVAA (Anglais Vernaculaire Afro-Américain). Ces similarités ne sont clairement pas intentionnelles. Il a été employé dans la série pour donné une touche de nouvelle cultures dont là le Trigedasleng. Le langage :"Si vous jetez un coup œil, vous devriez être en mesure de comprendre certaines choses ; en effet, la langue des Natifs (appelée Trigedasleng) est une forme évoluée de l'anglais. Tous les mots de la langue proviennent de l'anglais... La grammaire et la prononciation ont juste légèrement changé - tout comme le sens des mots". - David J. Peterson, créateur de la langue.'' Le Trigedasleng est développé en partie de la dérive naturelle de la langue. Les Natifs avaient l'obligation de créer une langue codée afin que leurs ennemis, et plus particulièrement les Hommes de Mount Weather ne puissent pas les comprendre facilement. Par exemple, au lieu d'appeler leur leader, "leader", "chef" ou "commandant", un leader est connu sous le nom "header", qui s'est finalement transformé en "Heda". Les Natifs continuent cependant d'apprendre l'anglais moderne, afin de pouvoir comprendre la langue de leurs ennemis. ''"... C'est essentiellement un dialecte fortement accentué de l'anglais américain'. Je pense qu'il faut très peu de travail pour un anglophone pour comprendre tout cela." - David J. Peterson Lorsque David J. Peterson a développé le Trigedasleng, il a conçu un système d'écriture phonétique à utiliser dans les scripts de l'émission afin de mieux refléter les changements de l'anglais moderne. Par exemple, le pronom personnel à la première personne « je » (I) conserve la même prononciation en Trigedasleng, mais est orthographié différemment dans les scripts. Ce système d'écriture, cependant, n'est pas utilisé dans la série, les Natifs ne sont plus alphabétisés et n'ont aucun système d'écriture. Le Trigedasleng a subi une simplification extrême durant ces années, résultant en la création de nombreux homonyme. Par exemple, "sis" a plusieurs signification, dépendant du contexte. *''"sis... au"'' signifie "aider" et vient de "assist" (assister). *''"sis... op"'' signifie "saisir". *en tant que nom, "sis" peut vouloir dire "sœur" (sister) et également "six". Dictionnaire Heda nom : commandant, leader, chef Heda peut être utilisé pour tout type de position de Leader. Fleimkepa nom : gardien, scribe Ce titre désigne le Gardien de la Flamme. Le mot Fleimkepa viendrait de flame keeper -> flame keepa -> Fleimkepa Natblida nom propre : nightblood (sang de nuit), blackblood (sang noir) Ce terme fait référence à toute personne née d'un sang noir. Selon la tradition Natifs, seul "un Blackblood dont l'esprit commandant précédent sélectionner… peut gouverner". Les quelques rares nées avec cette condition sont envoyés très jeune à la capitale pour être formé.http://trigedasleng.info/dictionary/natblida/ Wanheda nom : commandant de la mort Ceci est le titre de Clarke Prononciation Techniquement, le Trigesdasleng n'a pas de forme manuscrite. Ci-dessous se trouve le système de romanisation crée par David J. Peterson pour prononcer les mots en Trigedasleng. Étant une langue anglaise, la prononciation des lettres se fait comme dans certains mots anglais. *A, a = le “a” se dit comme dans “apple” (s'il s'agit de la dernière lettre du mot, dans ce cas, le "a" se dit comme dans "sofa"). *Ai, ai = le “i” se dit comme dans “shine”. *Au, au = le “ow” se dit comme dans “cow”. *B, b = le “b” se dit comme dans “bad”. *Ch, ch = le “ch” se dit comme dans “chop”. *D, d = le “d” se dit comme dans “dock”. *E, e = le “e” se dit comme dans “get”. *Ei, ei = le “ei” se dit comme dans “eight”. *F, f = le “f” se dit comme dans “fate”. *G, g = le “g” se dit comme dans “goat”. *H, h = le “h” se dit comme dans “hate”. *I, i = le “i” se dit comme dans “kid” ou ''le “i” se dit comme dans “machine”. *J, j = le “j” se dit comme dans “jump”. *K, k = le “k” se dit comme dans “keep”. *L, l = le “l” se dit comme dans “look”. *M, m = le “m” se dit comme dans “made”. *N, n = le “n” se dit comme dans “near”. *O, o = le “aw” se dit comme dans “law” ''ou ''le “o” se dit comme dans “son”. *Ou, ou = le “o” se dit comme dans “wrote”. *P, p = le “p” se dit comme dans “pelt”. *R, r = le “r” se dit comme dans “red”. *S, s = le “s” se dit comme dans “slice”. *Sh, sh = le “sh” se dit comme dans “shark”. *T, t = le “t” se dit comme dans “talk”. *Th, th = le “th” se dit comme dans “think”. *U, u = le “u” se dit comme dans “rude”. *V, v = le “v” se dit comme dans “vice”. *W, w = le “w” se dit comme dans “wild”. *Y, y = le “y” se dit comme dans “you”. *Z, z = le “z” se dit comme dans “zoo”. Noms En Trigedasleng, les noms ne sont pas traduits, seulement retranscrits. Ils sont prononcés à la manière Anglaise, mais lorsqu'ils sont utilisés dans la phrase d'un Natif, ils sont retranscrit en utilisant le système de romanisation phonétique. Ci-dessous se trouve certains noms de la série. Peuple du Ciel *Abby - ''Abi *Clarke - Klark (Initialement écrit Klok, mais à plus tard été corrigé.) *Finn - Fin *Bellamy - Belomi *Octavia - Okteivia *Jasper - Jaspa *Monty - Monti *Murphy - Mofi Natifs *Lexa - Leksa *Gustus - Gostos *Anya - Onya *Lincoln - Linkon *Nyko - Naikou *Tomac - Tomak Pronoms *''ai = "Je/moi" de l'angais "I" *''yu = "tu" et "toi" de l'angais "you" *''em'' = "il/elle" de l'angais "him" or "them" *''osir'' = "nous" (excluant l'auditeur) de l'angais "us-here" *''oso'' = "nous" (incluant l'auditeur) de l'angais "us-all" *''yumi'' = "vous/toi et moi" de l'angais "you-me" *''yo'' = "vous" de l'angais "you-all" *''emo = "ils/elles" de l'angais "them-all" Le Trigedasleng n'a pas de distinctions entre les troisièmes personnes du singulier (il/elle) et du pluriel (ils, elles). Le Trigedasleng ne fait également dans de différences entre les personnes et les objets. Le Trigedasleng fait cependant une distinction, qui n'est pas présente en anglais, entre ''osir et oso. Oso est un pronom inclusif, signifiant qu'il inclue la personne auquel l'orateur s'adresse. Osir est un pronom exclusif, signifiant qu'il exclue la personne auquel l'orateur s'adresse. Il existe un troisième "nous", yumi, qui est utilisé pour exclure tout le monde à part la personne à qui s'adresse l'orateur, et veut littéralement dire "toi et moi". Pour illustrer ces propos, imaginons que Gustus, Nyko et Lincoln sont en patrouille et tombent dans une embuscade. Gustus est blessé durant le combat et perd connaissance, et lorsqu'il se réveille, il est attaqué. Lincoln dirait "Oso don ge jomp on" ("nous avons attaqué"), signifiant que tous les trois, incluant Gustus, ont été attaqué. Lorsqu'ils reviennent, Nyko est appelé pour ses connaissances en médecine. Gustus dirait alors à Lincoln "Yumi souda gyon au gon heda" (Toi et moi devons aller voir la commandante). Ils font leur rapport et disent au sujet de l’embuscade, "Osir don ge jomp op", signifiant que Gustus, Lincoln et Nyko ont été attaqué, mais pas Lexa, puisqu'elle n'était pas avec eux. Possessifs Dans le Trigedasleng, la possession est formée par apposition, en d'autres termes, le pronom ou le nom auquel un autre nom appartient est positionné juste à côté de la chose étant la propriété : *''yu gonplei'' = "ton combat" *''ai stegeda'' = "mon village" *''Leksa swis'' = "le couteau de Lexa" *''gona java'' = "la lance du guerrier" *''emo honon'' = "leurs prisonniers" Etc... Il existe quelques pronoms possessifs, qui sont formées par adjonction, +on (ou +n) sur le pronom existant : *''ain'' = "mon" *''yun'' = "ton" *etc... Quelques phrases * Ai laik - je suis * Ai don fis em op - je l'ai soigné / guéri * Ai don fis em op na sis oso au ''- je l'ai soigné afin qu'il puisse nous aider * ''Ai don sen in chit bilaik ai gaf sen in - j'ai entendu ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre * Ai don tel em bilaik oso ste klir - je lui ai dit que nous sommes toujours en sécurité * Ai fis em opi - je le soigne / je le guéri * Ai hod you in - je t'aime * Ai laik "prénom" kom Skaikru - je suis "prénom" du peuple du ciel * Ai na fis em op - je vais te soigner / guérir * Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun - ma vie est ta vie * Ai stefis em op - je suis en train de le soigner / guérir * Ai / yu gonplei ste odon - mon / ton combat est terminé (à dire quand on meurt) * Chon yu bilaik? - qui es-tu? * Daun Ste pleni! - ça suffit! / C'en est assez! * Em don ge fis up - il a été soigné / guéri * Em pleni! - assez! * Hodnes laik kwelnes - l'amour est une faiblesse * Jus drein jus daun - le sang appelle le sang * Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim - peut-être nous rencontrerons-nous encore * Oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe - notre combat n'est jamais fini * Oso na zog raun kom trikova - nous frapperons de l'ombre (attaque en masse par surprise) * Oso souda lok em veida tro op fou bilaik emo hon emo sobwe op - nous devons localiser la patrouille avant qu'elle ne trouve le tunnel * Shof op - tais toi * Sis em out - aide-le / va l'aider * Sis em up - captures-le / attrapes-le * Ste yuj -Sois fort * Taim yu drag raun, taim yu ge ban au - si tu tombes, tu resteras en arrière / tu seras abandonné * ''Teik ai frag em op ''- laisse-moi la tuer Voir aussi * Dictionnaire Trigedasleng Références en:Trigedasleng de:Trigedasleng it:Trigedasleng Catégorie:Natifs Catégorie:Histoire